paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Bunker
Tactical Analysis *'Pretty Sturdy': The Bunker may only seem like an average fox hole with a roof and some barbed wire, but this is not true. In fact the Bunker is a sturdy construct made of hollow steel bars by a trained Combat Engineer and is capable of surviving some punishment. Also it features a small underground section which explains why up to five soldiers find space in the small structure. *'Pretty Reasonable': Filling a Bunker with various infantry enables it to become a good defence versus different targets. Bunkers cannot be crushed, enabling infantry to fire longer at the enemy. Conscripts and Flak Troopers are the most obvious choice, while Grenadiers can combine their firepower and use the increased range for bombardment. *'Pretty Cheap': For a structure made from hollow steel bars that comes with a dug-out hole, a radio and some chairs, the Bunker is quite cheap and can be produced frequently. Because Combat Engineers can reach any point, so can the Bunkers be build anywhere. *'Pretty Empty': Of course, unless the Bunker is filled up, it is a sitting duck awaiting its destruction, as well as a waste of money. Hence a commander would only build them if infantry can be spared to send them in. And no, there is no television in there, only a radio. Operational History A seemingly simple, garrisonable and cheap structure made by Combat Engineers with the appropriate knowledge in their tools like the good old shovel or the trusty hammer. However not everything is as it at first appears. Bunkers are pretty sturdy, can be built for a fair price and can garrison up to 5 soldiers. The Bunker has various firing slits for its occupants to fire out and an underground section dug out by a skilled Combat Engineer. The small underground section contains enough space to give the soldiers a comfy place to survive during a day with bad weather or during a fire fight. Every bunker comes equipped with a small radio to receive the orders from the Soviet High Command in case the soldiers cannot receive them otherwise. It also plays popular Russian folk music. At least two used copies of the Communist Manifesto are also available, so the occupants have something to read during breaks. A small heater completes the set. However, unlike what many Conscripts would expect, there is no television inside the bunker, as TV set would increase the cost too much, and would also demand too much of an Engineer to carry around. Ventilation is poor, and after some use, most bunkers will be filled with a characteristically Russian blend of smells: leather boots, black bread, cabbage fumes and makhorka tobacco. Bunkers see a lot of use in the various battles the Union fights due to the Combat Engineers who allow them to be built anywhere and the fact that they are more hardy than most civilian buildings. A petition has been made to make Bunkers a mandatory part of the Construction Yard so Combat Engineers can focus on their other work, repairing and capturing structures, but it has been turned down because they are too useful to be restricted to the status of common base defences. Tactically, a Bunker is best used when filled with different units like Conscripts and Flak Troopers. Even Tesla Troopers find surprisingly enough space in them, making a well placed Bunker a dangerous defence. Of course one should note the cost to train those soldiers. Filling them with Grenadiers could turn a Bunker a makeshift artillery emplacement due to the combined firepower of multiple Grenadiers. Just the Stats Category:Buildings Category:Units Originating from the Soviet Union